Its Like SWEETMAS!
by ScalpelSlutFace
Summary: Purin shows Tart the wonders of Halloween. "Its like Christmas for sweets. Its like... SWEETMAS!" PxT. Some Kishigo if you look deep.


**Erin: This is dedicated to Dream13 because I loves her 3 I'm so happy this is up in time for HALLOWEEN! Which we all know is the best holiday EVER! So enjoy, read and be prepared for some candy loving fluff :D Please Review!**

**I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER AND HAVE NEVER OWNED TOKYO MEW MEW. ONLY IN MY DREAMS. WHICH I HAVE. EVERY. NIGHT.**

* * *

><p>It's Like...SWEETMAS!<p>

I giggled as people stared in wonder at her costume. It had been easier to plan one this year because she was a mew. All I had to do was find some tan brown material, sew it so it looked like a monkey costume and take out my ears and tail. This was one of my favourite days and it was the best because this time I didn't have to go by myself for a really short amount of time. I looked to my right where Ichigo walked alongside me. The strawberry haired girl had the same idea as her me and was also in a cheap black costume with her animal features out. We were talking about normal things such as work and family when we both suddenly went silent.

"Can you feel that too Purin-chan?" Ichigo asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Hai, na no da. There's something behind us, na no da..."My voice was also shaking. We were in a small narrow street that led to the north of town which is were all the best candy was. I knew I was a little girl but there are some freaks in this world as Ichigo-onee-chan had told me many times. She and the others had always warned me to be safe and not to walk alone in the dark but I thought I would be safe because I wasn't on my own but now in the actual moment I realised even though I had Ichigo with me it wouldn't mean we would be safe. It's not like we could metamorphose in front of two strangers. We might be in costume but not many people looked exactly like us. I took a deep breath as me and Ichigo turned to face the mysterious presences we had both felt. I gasped in shock when I heard a muffled scream to my right and looked to my friend and saw...

Her being glomped by a teenage boy with green hair and big ears. He was wearing a green and brown shirt that showed his mid-drift and shorts the same colour despite the freezing temperatures of 31st October. Her scream was one of shock and anger instead of fear and panic so I immediately relaxed until my brain figured out who it was and I saw a shadow move from the corner of my eye. If this was Kish than the smaller shadow must have been..."Taru-Taru!" jumping at the alien boy pulling him into a bone-crushing hug before he could reply or move. When he tried to move my tail moved, of it's own accord, and wrapped around his waist pulling him closer which caused him to struggle until he finally broke free. He stood there in his normal outfit which again caught me off guard...Didn't these guys know it was freezing out here? Couldn't they feel it?

"What the hell, Kish? Get lost!" she heard Ichigo scream at the unexpected visitor but was too caught up in Tart's blush that she could barely see in the dim lighting of the street. How cute. "But..Koneko-chan...I wanted to see you..." came a barely audible voice that even I could tell was heart-broken... or a very good act of it at least. I looked away when Tart noticed me staring at him and looked towards my friend who was now sighing and shaking her head at the floating boy above her. "What do you really want Kish?" she asked her voice tired as if she had to go through this everyday which, I guess, she did knowing Kisshu. I watched as he floated closer towards and her and she stiffened as if he was going to hurt her. He then must have whispered something in her ear because her eyes opened wide and she glanced at me, then smiled sweetly. I smiled back, confused by the way she was letting Kish come so close to her. Then next thing I knew they were holding each other in a quick embrace and had disappeared. I sweat dropped knowing they had probably planned to leave me alone with Taru-Taru which I was fine with actually until I saw how he was looking at me. I blushed self-consciously and very un-like my self went quiet and began to fidget under his questioning stare.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

I looked up in shock and saw genuine confusion on his face. I smiled eagerly and replied "Because everyone dresses up today, na no da!" while pulling him out of the dark, narrow street and into a more brightly lit, busier one. There we saw people who lazily threw sheets with two holes over themselves and pretended to be ghosts to people who looked as if they had spent all day doing there make-up and a week sewing their handmade unique costumes together. Once again I giggled as people looked at us, thinking he was just wearing a really impressive costume. I turned to him wanting to see his reaction but still found confusion on his face. "But, _why_?" he asked his face screwed up in thought. Take aback I replied "Because it's _Halloween_, duh!" still seeing a confused look on his face my smile dropped. "_You don't know what Halloween is, na no da?_" I hissed a dark aura surrounding me. I saw him back away frightened, his ears drooping while his eyes widened. The thought of his ears brought me back to reality.

_He's not from modern-day Earth, baka!_

Brightening up I began to explain about what I knew about Halloween **[A/N If you want a history lesson you aren't gonna find one here.]** "Well _AGES_ ago some people started this holiday called Halloween also know as All Hallows Eve or The Day Of The Dead and they would, I think, like hold a feast for the dead in respect for them or something. And now because no one really wants to go eat at a graveyard or something people decide to dress up as something scary like a monster or a witch and say "Trick or Treat!" and people give 'em sweeties cause if they don't the person will trick them!" I took a big breath in and saw his face light up in understanding "So, Halloween is all about scary things, tricks and candy?" he asked as if he wanted to make sure he understood. "Yep, na no da! Purin _LOVES_ Halloween even more than Christmas! Because it's like Christmas for sweeties...It's like...SWEETMAS!" I laughed and heard him join in. Then I got an idea.

Reaching into my plastic bag in which I was storing my candy I pulled out another bag. I had hoped I would be getting twice as much candy this year because of my costume but I had a better idea now. "Here!" I shoved the bag towards him. He took it from me and inspected it before asking what it was for. "You're coming trick or treating with me,na no da!" I grabbed his hand as his face lit up once again and we ran off towards the decorated houses.

**~ A Little While Later~**

"Doumo arigatou gozaimashita Purin!" Tart laughed as we ran towards the park after finishing what we said would be our final street before I went home and he went back to the ship. I sat down a bench to catch my breath before smiling up at him saying that it was no problem. We sat there for a few minutes talking about the costumes we had saw and all the candy we had got. Me and Ichigo were right. All the best candy was up at the north side of town. Not only was it the good expensive kind but they also gave out loads to two cute looking kids who said everything at the same time, something they had rehearsed by giving cues by squeezing the others hand or muttering to three when they heard the door begin to creep open.

"Well...I better be going, na no da." I muttered sadly, really upset to be ruining the mood. Tart helped me up and then before transporting away gave me a quick peck on the cheek and muttered "Arigatou, again Purin."

After he left I touched my cheek before squealing in delight. I guess I found another reason to love Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin: Yay! I finally finished it :3 I love Halloween so a Halloween fic was a must obvs. And this is dedicated to Dream13 who is my cousin Katelin who I love very very much even though she can be a bit of a ditz =^-^= She loves PxT and has been putting up with me forever so I thought she deserved this. Please Review!<strong>


End file.
